Just Another School to Live Through
by caseytabwizz
Summary: Bella is a half-blood. She was kicked out of her school in Phoenix because of monsters. So, she moved to live with her dad ,adpotive dad, Charlie. There she meets Edward. What happens when he finds out who she is?
1. Chapter 1

1 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer** **or Rick Roridan. I only own Kevin and her sword.**

Being a half-blood isn't as fun as you think. Always being attacked by monsters, being somewhat dyslexic (for me anyway, everyone else is dyslexic), and having ADHD. Its also hard to live in Phoenix, Arizona when your dad's Poseidon, God of the sea. Just like my half-brother Percy, I get kicked out of schools a lot. That's how I ended up here, with my dad Charlie, in Forks. Hey, at least it has a lot of rain.

I decided to call Percy, I always do when I need someone to talk to. He answered after four rings.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey."

"Bella! What's up? Being kicked out of any schools lately?" He asked.

"Yup. Except this time it caused me to move. To Forks, Washington."

"Talk about a big move."

"You think. So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really. Just found out I am going to camp over winter break."

"Cool! Lucky. You going to see Annabeth?" We all knew Percy had a crush on Annabeth. Well, most of us. We just loved to tease him about it.

"Shut up. Yes, and I know you're her best friend and my sister so I'll put up with it."

"Yup, and when you see her tell her I say hi."

"No doubt."

"I think I might just Iris-message her now and tell her. Bye!"

"Bella....don't....ugh..fine. Bye."

"Bye." I choked out while laughing.

After I hung up I realized I had a problem. How was I going to get mist? "I'll just use the hose in the backyard and make sure im hidden be the trees." I thought to myself. So, I went outside and threw a golden drachma into the mist.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering." The mist shimmered taking the drachma.

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York."

The mist shimmered and the image of Annabeth showed up. She was reading a book about architect in Greek on the beach. "Just like her." I thought to myself.

"What a surprise Annabeth reading about architect." I stated. She jumped and looked around before spotting the message.

"Bella," she said. "You scared me." She added.

"Don't I always?"

"True. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. Had to move. Talked to Percy who, by the way, is coming for winter break." With that her eyes lit up a little, then went back to normal.

"Really? Are you coming too?"

"Yep, and nope I cant. My dad wants to keep me here."

"That's too bad. We all miss you. Especially Kevin."

"Oh gods. That dude is horrible. He's always staring at me." She just laughed at me.

"Annabeth?" Someone called on her side of the screen.

"Hold on Bella. Over here Chiron!" She said.

"Chiron! Does he know of the move?" I asked.

"Yes." Chiron said as he appeared in the image.

"And here I thought you were farther away." I said

"Well I am a centaur. Bella, you cant go down to California, you know, with being Poseidon's daughter and everything."

"Yea, I know." Being one of the kids of the Big Three my scent was stronger to monsters then the others.

"Well I got to go guys, school tomorrow." I said

"Bye Bella." They both said.

"Bye."

I disconnected the message and headed back into the house.

"Hey dad I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night bells."

"Night dad." I headed of to bed in my old room from my childhood. I sat there and read Wuthering Heights in Greek, because I did not feel like try to decipher words every once in a while, before I fell asleep.

I woke up that morning to Charlie calling my name.

"Bella get up!" He said.

"I'm up."

"Good cause I got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I'll show you once your ready for school."

"Ok."

"Hurry!" He said while walking away. Sighing I got ready for school making sure to put on my bracelet from my dad, Poseidon, that when touched on the gem turns into Phylibus, my sword. When I found Charlie he was at the door waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked. Clearly excited.

"Yes."

"Good, cause you need this to go to school." When he opened the door there was a red truck in the driveway.

"You got me a car?" I asked.

"Yup. Like it?"

"Love it. Thanks dad!" I gave him a hug and then went to go check out my car.

"You might want to leave for school. Keys are in the car." He said while getting the rest of his uniform.

"Thanks." I said as I slipped into my car and headed off to school.

Ok, so being a half-blood you don't want to draw attention to yourself, and me being me I hated attention, but my truck was so loud that at least half the school looked in my direction. I really didn't like that. While I was heading off I was stopped.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi, and its Bella."

"Cool, so how you liking the rain?"

"It's...uh....cool I guess." Was he seriously asking me about the weather?

"You just got to get use to it."

"Yup."

"So, I was wondering, I know your new and all, but do you want to go out with me on Friday?" He asked "Oh...No...it's a Kevin that has the courage to ask me out." I thought to myself

"Bella? Hello?" Mike said while waving his hand in my face.

"Oh...sorry..um..no I cant sorry."

"Oh..that's ok maybe another day." "Great." I thought.

"Sure."

"Well, I better go to class."

"Ok...Bye."

"Bye."

Sighing I walked off to class. This year is going to suck. The rest of the morning pass by uneventfully, thankfully. When I got into the cafeteria Mike started waving me over. I headed over to the table, and was introduced to everyone. They seemed pretty nice, no monsters.

"Hey Bella. What's on your wrist?" Asked Angela.

"Oh..that's my bracelet that my dad gave me."

"Is it real? The gem I mean." She said while touching it. I silently thanked my dad that it only responded to a half-bloods touch.

"Yea, it's an aquamarine."

"Cool."

Before I could answer the bell rang and we all headed off to class. Nothing strange happened. Except a normal kid acting like something smelled horrible in the biology room when nothing did. I mean, he seemed normal, not like any empousai, and trust me I've seen them.

When I got home I made dinner for Charlie. Once everything was done cooking Charlie got home, and we sat and ate.

"Anything happen at school today?" He asked.

"No, not really."

"That's good."

"Depends on what anything for it to be good."

"True."

We spent the rest of dinner in silence. After dinner I went outside to Iris-message Annabeth. I was bored. After the formalities of setting up the message was done the image of Annabeth appeared with her was Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover playing pinocle.

"Do you guys ever not play that." I said after watching for a minute. Every one jumped, even Mr. D, and Grover let out a yelp.

"Its only Bella." Chiron said after he spotted the image.

"Sorry Grover." I said.

"Its ok."

"How's life over there?" Chiron asked.

"Boring, and I found a version of Kevin who actually has the courage to ask me out!"

They just laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella." Annabeth choked out while laughing.

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"Who would of won that game Bella?" Mr. D asked me. I can usually tell who wins by a feeling.

"Grover." I said.

"Yes!" Grover said. We continued to talk for a while.

"Hey guys, I got to go do homework." I said.

"Ok, Bye!" Grover said.

"Bye!" Said Chiron.

"Bye Bella!" Said Annabeth.

"Bye Brat." said Mr. D.

"Bye!" I said while getting ready to disconnect the message. Once disconnected I went inside.

"Hey dad, I'm going to do homework then go to bed."

"Ok, Bells. Night."

"Night."

I headed upstairs to my room to do my homework. Then I checked my email and replied to my mom. With nothing else to do I went to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I wanted to try something new, and I just re-read both series, so I put them together. Here are some things you need to know:**

**1. Charlie does know Bella's a half-blood, and that Percy is he half-brother.**

**2. Poseidon is Bella's dad.**

**3. Tyson will show up.**

**That's all! If you have comments, questions, or ideas just click the little button on the bottom that loves you!! Oh and the name of her sword is made up.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V **


	2. My Black Pearl

1The rest of the week was boring, and passed by slowly though the kid in biology did not show. When I came home Friday I was surprised to see that Charlie was home.

"Dad?" I called out when I opened the door. I was met with a "WOOF!", as a black lab came charging towards me. The dog knocked me down and started to lick my face.

"Down Dog." Charlie said while laughing. The dog listened to him and got off me.

"Whose dog is this dad?" I asked.

"Yours." He said.

"You got me a dog?"

"Yep."

"Thank you!"

"No problem kiddo, so what are you going to name her." I thought about that for a little while.

"Pearl." I finally said.

"Pearl." He repeated. "I like it."

"Thanks."

"Lets just order pizza tonight, so you can play with Pearl."

"Sure."

"Well, I am going to go call."

"Ok." I said while I left the room with Pearl. I took her upstairs to find that she had a puppy bed at the bottom of mine, along with some dog toys. I grabbed one of the tennis balls and went outside to go play catch with Pearl.

After about a half hour I heard my name being called.

"BELLA!" It was not Charlie's voice.

"BELLA! Turn around!" There were two voices now. I turned around to see Thalia, she was dressed in her huntress outfit, and Annabeth, in her usual Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans.

"Thalia! Annabeth! Hi!" I said as I ran over to the iris-message. They just laughed.

"Thalia what are you doing at camp?" I asked.

"I had to tell something to Mr. D."

"Ok....."

"Hey Bella? Whose dog is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Mine! Can you believe it! Charlie got me a dog!"

"That's awesome!" They said together. They've been doing that a lot.

"And that's creepy." I stated simply. They laughed. We talked fo a little while about Mike and Kevin, not my favorite subject.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"Hey guys, I got to go. Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" They replied together, again.

"Still creepy." I said as I disconnected the message. The last thing I hears was their laughter.

After we ate dinner I went upstairs to do my homework. When I was done I read some on Wuthering Heights, then went to sleep.

I did nothing that weekend except playing with Pearl. I was nervous to go back to school Monday because of the kid in biology, I never learned his name. Luckily he did not show up Monday or Tuesday. My luck ran out on Wensday though. As I walked into Biology, I saw him sitting there. When I got to my seat I pulled the chair to the edge of the table, and sat down.

"Hello." He said. _God, his voice._ I thought.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I didn't get to introduce myself, my name's Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, I know."

"I bet."

"Yea, -" he was cut off by Mr. Brunner. **(A/N: Who ever tells me where the teacher is from gets a dedication in the next chapter!) **I didn't talk to him for the rest of class.

"Hey, Bella. Wait!**" **I heard him call after me in the hallway.

"Hey." I said when he caught up to me.

"Hey. Was there any questions to do for the homework?"

"Um... Yea, one through three. Not paying attention in class?"

"I was, I just missed the last part of the assignment."

"Oh....Alright. Hey, did you get contacts?"

"No, why."

"Well, your eyes are a different color then last week."

"I...uh.... it's the fluorescent" He said right before he walked away. I only saw him again that day when I was getting into my car. He was staring at it like it might fall apart at any second, and it looked like that really bothered him.

When I got home, I was greeted with a big "WOOF!", like usual. Pearl also knocked me down, again usual. I went to go do home work, with Pearl following me, in my room. After I finished I decided to go make dinner. Charlie came home right when I finished and we ate in silence. We sat and watched a baseball game, well, I pretended to watch the game. After a while I got really bored.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, Night Bells."

"Night. Come on Pearl."

Pearl was grateful that I was going to bed, she also did not like baseball. The last thing I remember before I went to bed was. _Awwww, Pearl is so cute in her bed._

**A/N: HI! Sorry it took me a while. I was reading The Last Olympian. Did anyone read it? What did you think? Of both my chapter and the book. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited. I cant take credit for the Fluorescent thing, that's from the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kevin, I made him up. Pearl is actually a real dog, she's adorable! Everything else belongs to the authors of The Twilight Saga, and Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. SORRY!

Okay so I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a long time…

BUT

I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and it will be up soon. I'm so sorry I took so long but I have gone through a lot since my last update.

IM SORRY!

Hopefully you will all come back and continue reading the story

Thanks for the support in the review, I have read them all.

My writing may be different because I am older now, but hopefully you all still like my writing.

See you soon

~Caseytabwizz (Panda if you wish to call me that)


End file.
